


Alex Albon, Repo Man

by IcyPassions



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Lies, Love at First Sight, M/M, Police, its only sort of AU, only Red Bull and Toro Rosso aren't in F1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPassions/pseuds/IcyPassions
Summary: Alex is a repo man, charged with a routine task of repossessing a jet. Problem is, it belongs to a Formula 1 driver who tears down Alex's job-required firmness.~Chapter 2 has been deleted, this is just gonna stay a oneshot since it's honestly better that way~
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Alex Albon, Repo Man

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely of fiction. Please don't share it outside of fanfiction circles!

“Good morning, Alex.” Christian greeted as the two passed in the hall.

“Morning, Christian.”

Christian stopped and turned back, remembering to tell Alex, “Hey, there’s a new assignment on your desk. Have a look, it’s close by, should be easy for you. Let me know what you end up doing.”

“Alright, cool, will do.”

The pair had been working together since Red Bull Repo had opened its doors a bit over two years ago. Alex, an up-and-coming repo man, had been training under his previous mentor Dr. Marko at Rosso Recovery when Christian Horner, a wealthy businessman, purchased the entire company and ousted Marko. At first, Alex was appalled by the move and resented Christian, having nearly shed a tear when Helmut walked out the office for the last time, clutching his box of desk items and memorabilia. He’d been the first to pick him up fresh out of school and take him under his wing and had done for four years of failure and triumph, thick and thin. However, he couldn’t deny that the company had been struggling for some time under Helmut and he was often erratic and undisciplined, opposite of what a repo man needed to be. When things cooled down, Christian picked up the reins on Alex’s career and brought him up into a true superstar of the business, having worked in it himself for a significant time. Alex could only thank him now for the high status and the stable job. Well, as stable as a repo man’s job could be.

Alex 180’d and dropped into his chair with a puff, then swiveled to his workspace. On top of his ergonomic keyboard lay a manila folder with “Alex Task 29/6” scribbled on the front. He flicked it open and skimmed through it. It was an Embraer Phenom 300, last seen at Bristol International Airport last night. Owner had failed to make payments for three months. On paper, a routine task, and Alex didn’t even need to bring a pilot since it could be single-crewed and he was type-rated in the Phenom. Repo jobs never turned out to be routine, but Alex had seen enough to know what to expect if it didn’t go to plan. He couldn’t even count on all his digits how many times he’d weaseled himself out of a ride to the police station.

~~

That night, Alex cruised to the airport in question in his company Vantage. Oh yeah, another thing: Christian was able to provide company cars, and cool ones at that.

Alex had learned since day one never to loiter; it was the easiest way to gather suspicion. _In and out, in and out. That was the key._ He calmly turned into the airport gate, flashing the dummy badge at the fob reader and hoping this wasn’t the time he’d be caught for using it. The reader replied with a way-too-noisy beeping and the gate rolled open, allowing Alex through as he sank a little further down into his seat. His eyes subconsciously scanned the lightpoles for cameras as he rolled along the service road. There were at least four just along the path to the FBO’s hangar. _In and out._

Spotters had sighted the aircraft on the tarmac earlier, but it should’ve been brought out of the elements by now and into the gigantic hangar, given its pricetag and its client: A Formula 1 driver. He’d never really followed the sport but knew enough that they were the best in the world, and they made big money. _It was probably one of the lesser drivers whose salary was lower_ , he thought to himself. Just bit off a bit more than they could chew.

“Shit”, Alex muttered to himself as he snapped back to reality, realizing he’d driven right past the big hangar while stuck in his thoughts. He hooked a right into the FBO’s parking lot and gasped at what sat in front of him: A Phenom, chocked and tied, was parked up against the adjacent fenceline on the tarmac. He allowed the car to roll forward, trying to confirm his sighting. The tail number was illuminated under a lightpole and matched the aircraft in question, and Alex could also see the orange and blue paint strokes up the tail of the beautiful machine just like in the spotter’s photos. _Jackpot._

He allowed himself a little giggle. This was going to be easier than he thought; no need to pick the hangar lock, open the massive door, or pull it out with a tug. It was just _right there_. He pulled the Vantage into a vacant spot and grabbed his flight bag on the seat next to him, full of tools and official papers. He pulled himself out the door and shut it, locking the doors behind him, and set off to find a way past the fence. It was at least a few meters high, topped with barbed wire. No amount of cunning could get him past that, so he stepped slightly away from the fence to get a better view of it all. At the very end, near the hangar, he spotted a man gate he could use. Alex kept to the relative darkness of the middle lane of the lot as he trotted towards the gate. _In and out._

Upon reaching it, he grabbed the dummy fob badge once more from his bag and swiped it across the reader. It replied with three quick beeps and flashed red. The badge had been disabled, which only meant one thing: he’d been caught, and within the past two minutes as well. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Alex instinctively grabbed the chain cutters from his bag. He’d need to force his way in. He set to work on the gate latch, desperately wrenching away at it; Security would be on his neck any minute. He cursed and groaned and strained his muscles against the unforgiving metal. Finally, the notch he’d dug into the latch was enough, he decided, and a swift kick to the gate broke it off the rest of the way and allowed him through. He returned the cutters to his bag, slung it over his back, and jogged towards the Phenom. No point in avoiding suspicion now.

On his way, he unslung one shoulder and reached into the main pocket, extracting the repo notice paper and a roll of gaffer tape. The very first step was to declare the aircraft repossessed, which he did so by taping the paper onto the aircraft door. The keyholes on Phenoms were relatively easy to pick, and having done so to a few before, he had the door dropping down in front of him within a minute. He practically sprinted up the tiny stairs into the cabin, slinging his bag into the copilot’s seat and began frantically scanning the cockpit shelf for maintenance and flight logs. Without them, over half of the aircraft’s worth would be lost upon return to the bank.

PILOT’S OPERATING HANDBOOK - EMBRAER PHENOM 300 SERIES  
GARMIN G1000 NXi USER MANUAL  
How to Build a Car Adrian Newey

Nope, nope, nope. “Fucking, come on!” He whisper-shouted to himself as he opened the cabinets on the side of the copilot’s bulkhead. One large binder sat inside, labeled AIRCRAFT LOGS. Alex grabbed it and flopped it open, paging through. Both maintenance and flight time were inside. “Oh, thank god” he muttered as a wave of relief washed over him and he took a deep breath. He set it back up on the shelf and turned back to perform a hasty preflight inspection. He grabbed the handle beside the doorframe and slung himself out of the cabin and onto the stairwell, too quickly to stop himself from crashing into a figure standing at the base of the stairs. The heap of men crashed to the ground, bringing a chorus of “shit” and “fuck” and “ahhh, god” from the two.

_God I’m so fucked_ “Are you a police officer? I’m so sorry, I was going too fast and didn’t see you and I-“

“No, but why are you in my jet?”

Alex wanted nothing more than to evaporate on the spot. The owner had caught him, which was arguably worse than the police. He could evade the police with paperwork, but the owner wanted answers.

Alex mustered all his mental willpower and answered, “Well… it’s being repossessed. I work for Red Bull Repo, and there’s been missed payments on this aircraft for a few months now.”

The two men stood and faced each other for the first time. “Well, that’s not possible, I’ve been sending payments on time since I bought it,” replied the face of ~~an angel~~ a very upset Formula 1 driver.

Alex’s brain stopped firing for a solid few seconds as he stared at the man before him. A luscious head of perfect brown curls, an adorable face with chocolate brown eyes…

“…Hello? Earth to repo man?”

_Shit, wake up_ “Um, well… in any case, I’ll have to take it. I’m… so sorry, it’s just… the law, y’know.”

“Can we… work out a deal, please? I know something must be wrong, because I’m sending the payments to my accountant on time every month, and unless it’s not enough then he must be doing something wrong, and I really need this jet to get to races and events because, y’know, it comes with being a world champion that they need you to be a lot of places to promote stuff, and can I just pay you off or something for like, one more day? Please, I don’t wanna be in trouble with the law, man!”

Alex swore he saw tears welling up in the young man’s glassy eyes. He was at least half a head shorter and looked no older than nineteen. He was genuinely begging with Alex, not punching or grabbing or screaming like past owners had done with him when he’d been caught. He was so cute, and those eyes were blending his brain into a pulp…

“I’m… sorry, I can’t take bribes- “

“Man, please! I’ll get security off you, I know them well, just… help me out. I never wanted to do anything wrong.” His voice shook and wavered as he trailed off and stared past Alex out to the runway. Alex’s insides churned as chose between morality and his career. Repo men had to be firm and unforgiving.

So much for that.

_God damnit. This was_ so _gonna go against company policy. Fuck it._

“…Ok, well you’d better be a damn good liar, because here they come.”

‘Round the front of the jet approached a pair of armed guards, a stocky man and a similarly-built woman, with flashlights up. “Freeze where you are.”

Alex and the driver did as instructed. “Tell me what’s going on here,” said the man.

The driver spoke. “Richie, this is my friend, uh, David. He’s come out to preflight my plane. He’s a pilot, right Dave?”

Alex jumped in. “Yeah, uh, here I can show you my certificate, it’s in my bag in the cockpit.” He turned slightly to fetch it, but the guard firmly spat “Stop”. Alex puffed out a breath and turned back to face them. “Could you possibly explain the busted gate latch for me?” he interrogated.

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck_

The driver turned to Alex with a face of admonishment, as if saying silently “All you, dude.”

“Well, um… shit. I’m actually repossessing this aircraft. I have papers in the cockpit too if you’d like to see.”

“No need for now. You’re already being booked for trespassing and damage to government property. Laura, call the station.”

The driver went wide-eyed and interjected, “No, no, wait, Richie, please. There was a misunderstanding and it’s all fine, ok? Um, I’ll pay the damage and help you finish construction on the new building, ok? Just please don’t get him in trouble.”

The man known as Richie rolled his eyes along with his head and glanced off at the hangar. “Lando, I’ve known you a long time, but the law’s the law.”

“Please!” _Those fucking Bambi eyes again._

Richie dropped his head to his chest. “Should I call in?” Laura questioned.

Richie sighed. “…No, I trust Lando. But he’d better keep to his promise, especially considering his jet was about to get repo’d.”

The lady dropped her radio back down from her mouth and nodded. Richie turned to the two troublemakers. “Well, I’m gonna let you two figure out whatever this is. Lando, I expect payment on the damages no later than the end of the week, and trust me, I _will_ look for it. Also, I want this jet off my ramp by 9 tomorrow morning, no later. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Richie, thanks a million.”

“Yep.”

The guards turned and walked away, back to the gate.

Alex stood and stared out at the airline terminal across the airport, mouth slightly agape and unable to create words for what just happened. In all his time, he’d never seen an owner bribe the police away from him. _Jesus, this fucking job never gets old._

“Hey,” sprang a little voice from the driver, Lando. “Thank you. For letting me keep the jet. I promise I’ll figure out whatever’s wrong with the money, ok? I owe you so much.”

Alex turned to Lando. “Yeah… thanks for getting them off me. That could’ve been really bad. I can’t afford to get jailed.” He let a nervous chuckle escape through static lips.

“Yeah, well, least I could do. You should probably get going, before more bad shit happens.”

“Yeah, probably.” He turned to grab his bag from the jet before an idea struck him. “Hey, umm… can I get your phone number? Just to, um, make sure the payments get sorted? It might make it easier for me to help you out.” _And easier to ask you out._

“Yeah, sure. That would be good.” Lando smiled a bit, and it was the most perfect smile to Alex. He could hardly focus on putting the number into his contacts as it seemed to magnetize his eyes to it. “Alright, I’ll text you so you have my number too, so you can keep me in the loop, ok?”

“Alright,” Lando nodded. “What’s your name, actually? I assume it’s not Dave.”

“It’s Alex. Alex Albon.”

“Alright, cool.” The angelic smile reappeared.

Alex gave a small smile in return and turned to grab his bags. “Good luck, by the way."

“Thank you Alex. You’re the nicest repo man there is, I’m pretty sure.”

“No problem,” he replied from the cabin. It wasn’t a compliment a repo man aught to be getting, but it still made Alex’s heart glow like mad.


End file.
